


MAN STEALING WHORE

by Fandom_Fanatic7



Series: Hellboy's and John's Super Weird and Hilarious Adventures [3]
Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Name Calling, broken hands, hellboy oh my god, john is a tough bitch, kisses.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Fanatic7/pseuds/Fandom_Fanatic7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a teeny weeny upset when he sees a whore all over his man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MAN STEALING WHORE

**Author's Note:**

> Any requests?  
> Comments.

"YOU TWO-TIMING MOTHERFUCKER!"

John screamed as he punched Hellboy, his oh-so wonderful husband, right in the bottom lip!

And you'd think for a guy who took on a freaking golden army, he'd be able to take a punch from his pissed off mate.  
Instead he doubled over clutching his face, while John held close to his what seemed to be a broken hand. 

"Ah! Shit!  
He whined. 

After some of the pain subsided, Hellboy walked closer to John.  
They were on the rooftops of New York City.  
Hellboy was suppose to be on a stakeout mission and collect any information he can on newly found and stolen, not to mentioned severely cursed, artifacts.  
He's basically been on that stupid rooftop all night. So John, being the loving husband he is, decides to bring Hellboy coffee and donuts. As he reached his destination he heard quiet talk and whispers. 

This doesn't bother John at all, he believed that he's talking to Cypress, and cat-human hybrid. The artifacts belong to her and her ancient race.  
Instead he finds that NO GOOD DIRTY MAN-STEALING WHORE'S LIPS PRESSED UP AGAINST HIS DEMON!

"Hmmm...how embarrassing." Cypress purred seductively, as she fixed her lipstick. 

"Piss off, you she-beast!"  
Before John can wrap his hands around her slim throat, Hellboy intervened. 

"I think it's best you leave." He growled. 

The cat pouted, but complied. She then turned and pounced from rooftop to rooftop.

John turned his back towards Hellboy and tried to cross his arms as best he could. It's not easy when your knuckles are shattered.  
"Can ya at least let me explain?"

"There's nothing to explain. Your lips were up against hers. That's that."  


"Have you even considered that she came on to me?" He chuckled. 

Silence. 

Hellboy stepped closer and hugged John from behind.  
"I love you and only you. And I'm hurt that you'd think otherwise."

John shoulders slouched.  
"I'm...sorry."

"It's ok." Hellboy kissed the inside of John's neck and smirked. "Besides, it's super hot when your jealous." 

John blushed. Then realized he has a broken hand.  
"I need to go to the hospital...take me?"

"Of course, babe."  
Hellboy picked up John and carried him home.


End file.
